


Sheets

by allison3939



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 로맨스, 불륜, 시즌3 스포일러, 앵스트, 음주
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison3939/pseuds/allison3939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>수천 개의 팬픽을 탄생시킬 그 장면. 존과 셜록이 방해받지 않고 리즐라 게임을 계속 했다면?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma Grant (emmagrant01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149548) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> My translations are originally posted on my Korean blog. (produckive.blog.me)  
> I also decided to upload it on AO3 where the authors could actually see their work translated :)  
> If there is anything you want me to know, please leave a comment!
> 
> 기본적으로 제 번역물은 네이버 블로그 쪽으로 먼저 업로드됩니다.  
> 작가님들이 직접 번역물을 확인하실 수 있도록 완성될 때마다 AO3 측에도 업로드하기로 했습니다 :)

뜨끈하다. 이 플렛은 더럽게 뜨끈하다. 사실 그럴 리 없다. 예전에 존이 살 때도 따뜻한 적이 없었다. 하지만 오늘 밤은, 뜨끈하다. 하지만 좀 생각해보니 지나치게 뜨끈하진 않다. 아늑하달까.

셜록은 몸을 앞으로 기울이면서 존을 향해 눈을 찡그렸다. "네가 누군지 몰라. 뭐 하는 사람인지 모르겠어."

존이 어이없다는 듯 양팔을 떨구었다. "네가 고른 이름이잖아!"

"아, 하지만 신문 보다가 임의로 고른 거라." 셜록이 대충 근처 테이블을 향해 손을 저었다.

존은 다시 의자에 허리를 말고 기댔다. 셜록과 게임 하면 항상 이랬다, 그렇지 않은가? 원래 방식대로는 플레이를 하는 법이 없어서 미칠 것만 같았다. "이 게임 제대로 이해 못했지, 셜록?"

셜록은 존을 무시하고는 말을 이었다. "그래서 나는 인간이고. 사람들이 생각하는 만큼 키가 크지는 않고." 그는 도로 의자에 기댔다. "난- 난 착한 편이고."

편이라. 하하. 존은 씩 웃으면서 다리를 뻗어 셜록 다리 바로 오른쪽에 있는 쿠션에다가 발을 올렸다. 발가락을 꼼지락거려본다.

"똑똑하고," 셜록이 계속 했다. "어떤 사람들에게는 중요하지만 아무래도 남을 기분 나쁘게 만드는 경향이 있고." 그는 잠시 말을 멈추더니 다 안다는 듯 얄밉게 씩 웃었다. "알았다."

존은 미소를 지었다. 셜록이 자기자신에 대해서 질문을 하게 만들면 재미있을 것 같았지만 역시 너무 쉬웠다. 바로 맞춰버릴 줄 알았다. "그래서 누군데."

"난 너인 거지?"

존은 잠시 셜록을 쳐다보다가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "뭐? 아냐! 그게 무슨." 셜록의 허벅지를 발가락으로 세게 찔렀다. "잠깐, 넌 내가 똑똑하다고 생각해?"

셜록은 어깨를 으쓱거리면서 유리잔을 입술에 댔다. "너 나름의 특별한 방식으로."

"뭐, 전부 너 같은 천재일 순 없잖아?" 존은 잔을 비우고는 다시 허리를 세웠다. 방이 생각보다 많이 울렁거렸다. "젠장."

"흐음?" 셜록은 눈을 감고 엉덩이를 쑥 앞으로 뺐다.

"또 한 잔 할래," 존이 비틀거리며 일어섰다. "넌 괜찮아?"

"엉."

부엌. 술병. 존은 셜록을 향해 등 뒤로 손을 휘저었다. "나 검색해봐."

셜록은 웃음소리와 비슷한 콧방귀를 뀌었다. "뭐?"

"내가 누군지. 검색해보라고."

부엌까지 걸어가는 길이 생각보다 험난했다. 내일 분명히 후회할 것이다. 다음날 아침에 아주 끔찍한 경험을 하겠지만 지금 당장은 너무 재미있었다. 기분이 좋고 안정되고 나른해진다. 그리고 셜록도- 이런 모습의 셜록은 별로 본 적이 없지 않은가. 아예 없나? 이렇게까지 취한 셜록을 본 적이 있었나? 진작에 한번 해볼걸. 이렇게 되기 전에.

존은 잔을 채우고는- 어이쿠, 너무 많이 따른 것 같지만 다 마실 필요는 없으니까- 뒤를 돌아봤다. 셜록은 폰을 들고 자기 얼굴 앞에 바짝 대고 있다.

"찾았어?" 존이 방을 가로질렀다.

"응." 셜록이 폰을 보고 씩 웃었다. 별로 좋은 신호는 아니다.

존은 자리에 앉다가 하마터면 바닥에 넘어질 뻔 했고 손에다가 술을 왕창 흘렸다, 젠장. 셜록은 폰을 도로 주머니에 넣고는 비웃었다. "그 정도도 못 하냐...그...그거."

"그래, 씨발, 나도 알아." 존은 손가락에 묻은 브랜디를 핥았다. "이제 내 차례지?"

셜록은 몇 초 동안 매료된 것처럼 존의 손을 쳐다보았다. 그러다가 드디어 눈을 깜빡이더니 자신의 유리잔을 들었다. "어. 그래, 해."

"어디 보자... 나 예뻐?"

"응."

"나 세엑시해?" 존이 풉 웃었다.

셜록은 손을 흔들었다. "주관적이지. 누구 기준으로 섹시해?"

"너."

셜록이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "모르겠어. 아마도."

"아마도 섹시하다, 알았어." 존은 몸을 앞으로 기울이다가 또 균형을 잃을 뻔했다. "배우야?"

"어."

"영화에도 나오고?"

셜록의 눈이 생각하고 있는 것 같았다. "으으응."

"어려?"

"아니."

존은 끄덕이더니 술을 마셨다. 이제 정말 잘 내려간다. 지나치게. 존은 잔을 옆으로 치우고는 다시 의자에 편히 앉았다.

셜록은 앞으로 몸을 내밀었다. "그래서, 나는 네가 아니고. 남자고, 기타 등등. 나 유명한 사람이야?"

"잘 알려졌지, 어."

"나 예뻐?"

존은 참지 못하고 깔깔 웃었다. "뭐, 그렇다고 해야겠지."

셜록이 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. "남자도 예쁠 수 있어."

"그런 남자도 있지."

셜록이 눈썹을 꿈틀거렸다. "나 섹시해?"

"응," 존이 말하고는 얼굴을 찡그렸다- 그렇게 즉답을 할 생각은 아니었다. 사실이긴 하다. 메리도 그렇게 말했다. 뭐, 존과 동의하는 정도로.

"아하!" 셜록이 유리잔을 흔들며 또 커다란 미소를 지었다. "브래드 피트."

존은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "세상에, 아니야. 브래드 피트라니, 진심이야?"

셜록은 기분이 상한 것처럼 보였다. "브래드 피트는 섹시해."

"너도 좋아하는 타입이 있어?"

"당연히 있지." 셜록이 길게 술을 들이켰다.

"나는 네 타입이야?"

셜록이 충격을 받은 듯 올려다보았고 존은 씩 웃으면서 이마에 붙은 종이를 가리켰다. 셜록은 눈알을 굴렸다.

"아니. 다시 내 차례." 셜록은 말을 멈추더니 잔을 내려놓고 가까이 다가오다가 의자에서 굴러 떨어질 뻔했다. "아하."

"잘한다." 존은 엉덩이를 더 앞으로 빼고는 무릎을 쫙 벌렸다. 이 의자, 이 망할 의자. 정말 그리웠다.

"나 배우야?"

"원한다면 할 수는 있을 것 같아."

"아냐, 아냐- 대답은 그런 식-"

"그럼 아니야. 내 차례." 존은 다시 허리를 세웠다. 셜록은 이번에는 움직이지 않고 얌전히 있다. 초점이 살짝 풀렸다. 셜록은 확실히 예뻤다. 셜록을 표현하기 좋은 단어였다. "나랑 키스하고 싶어?"

셜록의 시선이 존 이마에 붙은 종이를 향해 쓱 올라가더니 도로 내려왔다. 그는 미소를 지었다. "그럴지도."

"좋아하는 타입은 아니어도?" 존은 한쪽 눈썹만 치켜 올리려다가 실패했다.

"그건 그게..." 셜록이 찡그렸다. "잠깐, 뭐?"

"됐어. 나랑 하고 싶어?" 존이 잔을 들고는 웃음을 꾹 참으면서 한 모금 마셨다.

셜록은 잠시 멍한 표정을 짓다가 다시 부드럽게 몸을 뒤로 기댔다. "아니. 하지만 내 것을 빨게 해줄 순 있어."

존은 사레가 걸려서 브랜디를 뿜을 뻔했다. "야, 셜록!"

셜록은 으쓱거리면서 다시 얄미운 웃음을 띄고 있다. 그는 무릎을 벌리더니 존을 이상한 표정으로 쳐다봤다. 마치... 존은 시선을 피하고는 뒷덜미를 문질렀다. 이제 그만 마실 때가 됐나 보다.

"나 때문에 놀랐군." 셜록은 여전히 존을 쳐다보면서 손가락 하나로 잔을 따라 쓰다듬었다.

"아니. 응." 존은 잔을 내려놓고 다시 앞으로 상체를 기울였다. "나는 네가 그런... 글쎄." 아무렇지 않은 척 어깨를 으쓱였다. 지난 몇 년 동안 이런 대화를 수십 번 상상해본 적이 있다는 사실은 무시하자.

"나도 할 건 해. 한 지는 오래됐지만. 그렇게 흥미로운 사람이 많진 않아서."

"사람이 흥미롭지 않으면 섹스를 못한다고?"

"그래." 셜록이 술을 마셨다. "그렇지 않으면 왜 굳이 하지?"

존이 코웃음을 쳤다. "한번 뽑으려고? 그게 목적 아냐?"

"나는 아닌데." 셜록이 존을 빤히 쳐다봤다. 약간...실망한 것 같다?

"아니, 아니, 네 말이 맞아. 난 그런 뜻이..." 존은 다시 등을 기댔다. "당연히 그런 게 더 중요하지. 내 말은... 항상 그렇지는 않다는 거야. 그냥 별 뜻 없이 남이랑 한번 할 수도 있잖아."

"너도 그럴 수 있어?" 왠지 질문처럼 들리질 않는다.

그럴 수 있나? 물론 해봤다. 존은 눈을 감았고 방이 빙글빙글 돌기 시작했다. 그는 다시 눈을 떴다. "누구 차례지?"

"나." 셜록은 손을 턱 아래 모았다. "나 영국인이야?"

"응."

"위험한 사람이야?"

"으응."

"나랑 하고 싶어?" 작게 비웃는 미소, 반짝이는 눈동자. 존은 이상하게 뜨끔거렸다.

"응. 아, 씨발, 잠깐. 뭔가 헷갈린 것 같은데." 젠장. 그렇게 말하려고 한 건 아닌데. 그렇게 의미심장하게 말하려고 한 것도 아니다.

"세상에, 나 마이크로프트는 아니지?"

존이 비웃었다. "내가 설마 마이크로프트랑 자고 싶다고 생각하는 건 아니겠지."

"형과 자고 싶은 사람이 누군가는 있겠지. 그 많은 사람들이 전부 매춘부였을 리는 없잖아."

존은 웃고 또 웃다가 의자에서 미끄러져 내려서 바닥에 앉았다. 셜록은 존 스웨터 뒤쪽을 끌어당기면서 일으켜주려 했지만 결국 포기했다. 그는 도로 의자에 기대더니 존을 따라 같이 웃었고 그건 정말 아름다운 소리였다. 최고다. 존은 셜록의 무릎을 한 손으로 짚고 일어서다가 셜록의 허벅지에다가 얼굴을 댔다.

"세상에, 매춘부라니. 눈에 훤하다."

"난 훤하지 않았으면 좋겠어."

"아, 말하지 마."

"한번 봤어. 끔찍했지." 셜록이 다시 웃음을 터뜨리자 존의 이마에 닿은 다리가 흔들렸다. "그 이후에 2년은 섹스도 못 하겠더라. 심지어 자위 한번 하려고 해도 그 장면이-"

"야, 거기까지 얘기하지 마." 존이 다시 올려다봤다. "그런 건 상상하고 싶지도..." 말끝이 흐려졌다.

이런. 그는 지금 벌어진 셜록의 다리 사이에 앉아있고 셜록은 미묘한 미소를 지으면서 그를 내려다보고 있다. 존이 미처 자제하기 전에 시선이 아래로 내려갔고 바로 눈앞에 있는, 약간 불룩한 바지 앞섶에 머물렀다.

이제 진짜 플렛이 조용했다. 존은 한번 눈을 깜빡였다. 머리가 어지럽다. 그는 억지로 다시 셜록을 올려다봤다.

"계속해," 셜록이 말했다. 느긋한 미소. 하지만 저 입술은....

존은 눈을 감았다가 다시 떴다. "뭘 계속해?"

셜록이 바지 단추를 풀었다. "이왕 거기 내려간 김에-"

존은 입을 벌린 채 셜록을 1초 정도 쳐다보다가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "웃기고 있네."

"네 맘대로 생각해. 유일한 기회일지도 몰라." 셜록은 웃지 않으려는 듯 입술을 꾹 다물고 있었지만 결국 이기지 못했다.

존은 씩 웃으면서 눈을 비비고는 더 웃었다. 머리를 반대편 허벅지에 기대고는 눈을 감는다. 따뜻하고 편안하고 자연스럽다. 앞으로는 함께 술을 더 자주 마셔야겠다. 사건만 없다면 펍 행사 있을 때나 금요일 밤에. 메리도 별로 신경 안 쓸 것이다. 재미있을 것 같다.

잠깐, 아니지. 지금 당장 눈 앞의 문제부터 처리해야 했다. 맞다. 존은 눈을 꾹 감고 있는다. 셜록은 섹스와 관련된 농담을 한 적이 없었다. 항상 무시해왔었다. 왜 지금은 이렇게 솔직하지? 존은 셜록이 이런 것에 관심이 없다고 항상 생각해왔다. 메리는 그렇게 생각하지 않았지만, 그렇게 치면 셜록에 대한 의견은 두 사람이 항상 달랐다.

자기가 꺼내기만 하면 셜록이 제일 먼저 무릎 꿇고 있을 거야, 존.

뭔가 익숙한 감각이 가슴 속에서 일어났다. 근거 없는 용기? 존은 억지로 그걸 삼키려 했지만 결국 말이 쏟아져 나오고 말았다. "잠깐만. 지금 나더러 네 껄 빨아달라는 거야?"

셜록이 비웃었다. "엄청난 추리력이군, 존. 내가 지퍼를 내린 것만 보고 알아낸 거야?"

존은 눈을 뜨고는 무릎을 꿇고 서서 팔꿈치를 셜록의 허벅지에 댔다. "아니, 진짜... 진짜로 나랑 하고 싶어?"

셜록이 입을 벌리더니 도로 닫고는 얼빠진 표정을 지었다. 존은 입술을 깨물었다. 이게 지금 현실인 건가? 다시 의자에 앉아서 웃어넘기면 잘 넘어갈 수 있을 것이다. 술에 취해서 판단력을 잃는 바람에 던진 농담이라 취급하고 다시는 언급하지 않으면 된다.

하지만 한편으로는 셜록의 말이 맞을지도 모른다. 이게 유일한 기회일지도 모른다.

기회? 지금 무슨 생각을 하는 거지? 존은 이제 결혼을 하고 정상적인, 위험하지 않은 인생을 살아갈 것이고, 셜록은 여전히 친한 친구로 남을 것이고, 둘이서 함께 사건을 해결하고 다닐 것이고 그럼... 다 괜찮을 것이다.

아니, 생각을 하지 마. 생각을 멈춰. 관찰부터 해.

셜록은 더 이상 얼빠진 표정을 하고 있지 않다. 저면에 뭔가 다른 것이 있었고 존은 숨이 턱 찼다.

"하고 싶은 거지, 그렇지?" 존은 손으로 허벅지를 따라 올라가면서 몸을 기댔다. 세상에, 지금 뭘 하고 있는 거지? 이러면 안 된다, 이러면- 메리하고 다른 일들도 생각해야지, 하지만 지금 이순간만큼은 싫다. 괜찮지 않을까? 오늘 밤만큼은, 두 사람 모두 취해서 멍청하고 솔직하게 굴 수 있을 때 이러는 게 죄일까?

셜록은 여전히 대답하지 않고 존을 쳐다보기만 했다.

존은 허벅지 위쪽까지 도착해서 사타구니를 엄지로 쓸어본다. 지나치게 밀어붙였다, 너무 무리하고 있지만, 상관 없다, 이제 갈 데까지 갔다, 더 이상 멈출 수 없다. 셜록이 무슨 말을 할지, 무슨 행동을 할지 알고 싶다. 왠지는 몰라도 알아야만 한다. 물론 그건 별로 중요하지도 않고 이래 봤자 바뀌는 건 아무것도 없을 것이다. 셜록은 섹스를 하지 않으니까, 그런 것에 관심 없으니까. 지금까지 단 한번도 그런 적이 없다. 이제 와서 바뀔까?

존은 손가락 끝을 셜록의 허리춤에 넣다가 멈추었다. "뭘 원하는 건지 말해줘."

셜록은 훅 날카롭게 숨을 들이마시고는 몸을 앞으로 숙였다. 순간, 존은 그가 키스를 할 것이라고 생각했지만 셜록의 입술은 존의 귓가로 다가왔다.

"모든 걸 원해. 너를 저 의자에 엎어놓고 하고 싶어. 식탁 위에서도, 샤워실에서도, 느리게, 뜨겁게. 내 이름을 내지를 때까지 네 것을 빨고 싶어. 네 몸의 모든 것을 다 외우고 싶어. 네가 원하는 곳은 전부 만져주고 싶어. 네가 다시는 딴 사람과 잘 수 없게 만들어버리고 싶어."

"젠장," 존이 내쉬면서 셜록의 셔츠에다가 얼굴을 묻었다. 심장이 세게 뛰었고 갑자기 아플 정도로 발기했다. 저 입에서 흘러나온 음란한 몇 마디를 들은 것만으로.

셜록의 가슴이 떨리기 시작했다. 끔찍하게도, 존은 셜록이 웃고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 웃고 있다. 존은 몸을 뒤로 빼고는 자리에서 일어나 등을 돌렸다.

"세상에... 너 정말 하려고 그랬지?" 셜록은 너무 웃겨서 숨이 찬 것 같았다.

존은 억지로 미소도 짓지 못하고 셜록을 돌아보았다. "안 웃겼어, 셜록. 하나도 안 웃겼다고."

"아, 유치하게 굴지 마. 너보단 내가 더 허세를 잘 부려." 셜록은 피식 웃고는 다리를 쭉 뻗고 유리잔을 쥐었다.

존은 눈알을 굴렸다. 방금 자신이 그저 허세를 부린 것이었나? 그럴지도. 가능하다. 아니다- 하지만 셜록은 존이 장난을 치고 있다고 생각했다. 웃길 수도 있겠다. 존이 취해서 셜록에게 접근했는데 셜록이 거기다가 대고...존이 실제로 원하던 것을 들이댔다는 사실이. 젠장.

아니, 웃긴 일이다. 다시는 떠올리지 않을 것이다. 존은 고개를 내젓고는 미소를 지으려다가 웃었다. 그래, 그거다. 편안하다, 웃을 수 있다. 다 괜찮아질 것이다.

"나 일주일 동안 섹스 못하고 있단 말야. 그런 상태에서 그 따위 말을 하면..." 존은 가랑이 사이를 대충 가리키면서 짜증난 표정을 지으려 애썼다.

셜록이 조금 어리둥절해하면서 웃었다. "앉아. 게임 마무리 해."

존은 숨을 깊게 들이마셨다가 다시 내뱉었다. 술잔을 들고는 빙글 휘저으면서 입술에 댔지만 마시지는 않았다. 방금 일을 겪고 나니 더 이상 머릿속이 혼란스러워지는 것은 싫었다. 존은 잔을 도로 내려놓으며 자리에 앉았고 어깨를 으쓱였다. "누구 차례인지 기억이 전혀 안 나."

셜록도 몸을 일으켜서 제대로 앉았다. "상관없어. 너부터 해."

"나는...글쎄, 줄리아 로버츠야?"

"아니. 내 차례." 셜록은 무릎에 팔을 대고 생각에 잠겼다. "정리하자면 나는 예쁘고 섹시하고 키가 크고 착하고 똑똑하고 어느 정도 유명하고 네가 한번 자보고 싶은 사람인 거지."

"아오, 씨." 존이 중얼거리면서 눈을 문질렀다.

"네가 알고 지내는 사람이야?"

존은 움찔했다. 결론이 안 좋을 것 같다. 이젠 그저 맞서야 했다. "응."

"제프."

존은 눈을 깜빡였다. "누구?"

"알잖아, 제프. 스코틀랜드 경위." 셜록이 이상한 눈빛으로 존을 쳐다봤다. "레스트라드."

"그렉이야." 존은 믿을 수 없다는 듯 고개를 저었다. "도대체 어떻게 해야 그 이름 제대로 외울 거야?"

"어쨌든 맞잖아, 그렇지?" 셜록이 통쾌해하며 뒤로 기댔다.

"아니야, 이 멍청아." 존이 신음을 흘렸다. "이제 다른 게임 하면 안돼? 이건 전혀 의미가 없어졌어."

"그 사람이 맞을 텐데." 셜록은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "또 누가 남았지?"

"항복. 네가 이겼어." 존은 눈을 감고 풀썩 몸을 기댔다. "그냥 망할 클루도나 할 걸 그랬어."

한참 동안 조용하더니 셜록이 한숨 쉬는 소리와 자리에서 일어나는 소리가 들렸다. 머리가 어지럽다. 존은 다시 눈을 뜨고 비어있는 셜록의 의자에 초점을 맞추려고 노력했다. 그는 손을 들어 이마에 붙은 리즐라 종이를 떼어내고는 콧방귀를 뀌었다.

"마돈나? 어떻게 마돈나가 누군지도 몰라?" 존이 몸을 돌리자 셜록이 부엌에 서서 종이를 빤히 내려다보고 있었다.

젠장. 결국 이렇게 됐군. 이제 마주해야만 했다.

존은 한숨을 푹 쉬고는 일어났다. 갑자기 머릿속이 아주 개운했다. 그는 주름이 남을 것 같을 정도로 얼굴을 팍 찡그리고 있는 셜록 앞에 섰다.

"그걸 못 맞추다니 믿기지가 않아."

셜록은 입술을 오므리더니 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. 존을 쳐다보지 않는다.

"뭐...어쨌든...고마워. 전부 다. 난 이제 슬슬-"

"아까 장난 친 게 아니었군."

질문이 아니다. 존은 웃으려고 했지만 목이라도 졸린 사람처럼 들렸다. "그 순간에는, 응, 장난이 아니었어."

셜록의 굳은 표정이 충격 받은 표정으로 바뀌었고 셜록은 등을 돌렸다. "나는...그게..."

"아니야, 제발. 너무 많이 마셔서 그랬다 치고 잊어버리자, 응?" 존은 손을 뻗어 셜록의 팔꿈치를 잡았다. "셜록..."

셜록은 존을 마주보더니 한발자국 다가와 키스를 했다. 마른 입술이 꾹 닿았고 존은 놀라서 순간 굳었다. 셜록은 바로 자신감을 잃은 듯 몸을 뒤로 뺐다.

"미안, 난-"

"아니야, 그러지 마-" 존은 다시 셜록을 끌어당기며 키스를 했고 그의 머리카락을 손가락으로 훑었다. 셜록은 앓다시피 목젖을 울리더니 깊고 열정적인 키스를 해주었다. 시원하고 완벽한 손가락이 셔츠 아래로 들어왔고, 혀는 뜨겁게 매끄러웠고, 입술은 존이 상상하던 그대로였다. 존은 그를 너무나 원했다, 그가 너무나 갖고 싶었다.

"존-" 셜록이 쉰 목소리로 귓가에 입술을 댔다.

"그냥 안될까, 이대로?" 존이 속삭였고, 셜록의 입술이 목을 따라 내려가기 시작하자 그는 입술을 깨물었다. "오늘 밤만, 아무것도 생각하지-"

"말하지 마," 셜록이 다시 키스를 했다. 셜록은 존의 엉덩이에 식탁 모서리가 닿을 때까지 존을 뒤로 밀어붙였고, 그런 존의 머릿속에 떠오른 장면들은 전부 하나같이 아름답고, 음란하고, 미쳐있었다.

게다가 조금만 있으면 결혼할 몸인데. 이러고 있으면 안 된다, 셜록을 이런 식으로 바라봐선 안 된다, 이런 일이 벌어지도록 해선 안 된다, 하지만 바로 그때 셜록의 손가락이 바지 지퍼를 열었고 이렇게 되고 나니 대체 이 행위가 뭐가 문제인 건지 모르겠다.

잠시 후 그 손가락이 일어선 성기를 감쌌고 존은 식탁 뒤로 기대면서 매끄러운 모서리를 꽉 쥐었다. 셜록이 위아래로 길게 몇 번 문지르더니 이내 시야에서 사라졌다. 무릎을 꿇은 셜록의 모습에 존은 참지 못하고 비속어를 내뱉었다.

"그냥 하게 해줘," 셜록이 존의 성기에서 눈을 떼지 않고 말했다. "오늘밤만큼은, 지금만큼은. 제발."

"제발," 존이 따라 하면서 고개를 내저었다. 웃음이 날 뻔했다. "지금 내가 어떤 심정인지 넌 전혀 모르지, 이런 네 모습을 보는 것만으로도, 아아."

셜록은 어둡게 가라앉은 절박한 눈동자로 그를 올려다보았다. "존."

존은 그를 내려다보며 갑자기 감당할 수 없는 기분이 들었다. 날 용서해줘, 라고 셜록은 이런 자세로 기차 안에서 말했었다. 그래서 존은 그를 용서했고 다시 두 사람의 관계를 회복했고 예전처럼 존과 셜록이라는 한 쌍이 되었고 그걸로 충분할 것 같았다. 거의 충분할 것 같았다. 하지만 두 사람은 지금까지 이런 적이 없었고 그럴 수도 없었고 그 후엔 셜록이 사라졌고 존은 그대로 가라앉아 추락했다. 단 한번만 더 기회가 찾아오기를 간절하게, 너무나 간절하게 바라왔었다. 그리고 바로 지금 그 기회가 찾아왔다. 두 사람에겐 지금 이순간, 그리고 오늘밤이 있으니 그걸로도 충분할 것이다. 그렇겠지?

존은 숨을 내쉬면서 자신이 떨고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. "응, 셜록. 좋아."

셜록은 훅 숨을 들이마시면서 그를 올려다보았고 존은 다시 몸을 숙여 셜록에게 키스를 했다. 셜록은 양손을 존의 어깨에 댄 채 죽기살기로 매달렸고 존은 추락하고 있다. 하늘을 날고 있다. 셜록이 입을 떼고는 숨을 몰아 쉬면서 존의 배에 코를 파묻었다. 존은 다시 일어서서 셜록의 머리카락을 손가락으로 빗어주었다. 정제되지 않은 감정이 표면 위로 떠올랐지만 존은 그걸 다시 밀어낼 의지가 생기질 않았다.

"그래, 너였어, 항상 너였어," 그가 속삭였고 셜록이 마침내 움직였다. 겨우 자제하고 있는 듯 강하게 헐떡이고 있는 셜록의 숨결이 존의 성기에 뜨겁게, 축축하게 맞닿을 때까지 아래로 훑으며 내려왔다. 떨리는 코끝이 성기 아래쪽을 타고 내려갔다가 입술을 이용해 도로 타고 올라오자 정말 미칠 것 같았다. 존은 그저 더 빠르게, 더 세게, 지금 당장 하고 싶은데 이렇게까지 시간을 들이다니.

그때 셜록이 입을 벌렸고 뜨겁고 완벽한 그 젖은 입 속으로 들어오도록 허락했다. 존은 식탁 끝을 움켜쥐면서 눈을 감았다. 몇 번이고 상상했던 장면이다. 다른 사람의 손과 입을 빌렸을 때도, 다른 사람의 혀가 귀두를 핥을 때도. 딱 좋을 정도로 빨아들이는 느낌도, 고환의 부드러운 피부를 손가락으로 만지작거리는 느낌도. 셜록이 해주는 것이라고 상상하면서 항상 죄책감을 느껴왔다. 술에 취해서야 존은 메리에게 그 사실을 고백했고 덕분에 메리의 놀림에 시달려야 했지만 지금 이건-

"왜 이렇게 잘 하는 거야. 물론 너라면 잘 하겠지만. 다른 것도 다 잘 하니까 당연히 펠라도 잘 해주겠지."

셜록이 흠 소리를 내면서 존의 바지를 더 벗겨서 엉덩이를 양손으로 감쌌다. 존이 신음을 흘리며 눈치 주는 정도로 허리를 살짝 앞으로 움직이자 셜록은 예상 이상으로 존을 깊게 삼켰다.

"흐읏. 완벽해, 넌 완벽해, 넌 정말 완벽해..."

이젠 모든 것이 뿌옇다. 알코올과 호르몬과 욕망으로 모든 것이 흐리게 보였고 셜록이 침을 잔뜩 묻힌 손가락을 구멍 안으로 밀어 넣자 존은 망설임 없이 더 해달라고 빌었다.

그렇게 손가락 두 개가 들어가고, 그리고 자신은 셜록의 입 안으로, 그런데도 더 많은 걸 갖고 싶다, 더 가까이, 더 깊게.

셜록은 잠시 입을 떼면서 "올라가," 라고 짧게 말하더니 식탁 위에 쌓여있는 결혼 잡지들을 전부 바닥으로 밀어버린 다음 존을 그대로 들어서 식탁 위에 올려놓았다.

뭐라고 반응을 하기도 전에 존은 식탁에 누워서 천장을 바라보게 되었다. 성기는 셜록의 목 안쪽까지 들어가있고 적어도 손가락 두 개가 엉덩이에 들어가있다. 젠장, 지금까지 이런 걸 모르고 살고 있었다니.

"내 안에 넣어줘," 존은 쉬어버린 자신의 목소리에 놀랐다.

"안돼," 셜록이 헐떡이며 답했다. "콘돔이 없어."

"상관 없어."

"아니, 상관 있어."

"난 상관없어," 그가 말했지만 사실 상관 있긴 했다. 하지만 신경 쓰고 싶지 않다, 그저 모든 걸, 전부 다 갖고 싶다, 너무 늦어버리기 전에. 존은 스스로를 놓아버렸고, 감각과 열기와 환상적인 그 마찰에 이성을 잃었다. 이제 거의 충분하다 싶었는데 갑자기 지나치게 강렬해졌고 존은 비명을 참기 위해 주먹을 입에 대면서 사정했다. 셜록은 끝날 때까지 계속 빨면서 액체를 전부 삼켰다. 저건 전혀 예상치 못했는데. 경고도 제대로 해주지 못할 정도로 넋이 나갔었지만 상관없던 듯 하다.

존은 눈을 뜨고는 천장을 향해 깜박거리면서 잠시 붕 떠오르는 감각을 느꼈다. 셜록은 이대로 끝내고 싶지 않은 것처럼 계속 페니스를 살살 빨고 있다. 저것도 예상 밖의 일 아닌가? 안쪽에 있는 손가락은 이제 얌전히 압력만 가하고 있고 존의 성기가 맥박을 쳤다.

"셜록," 그가 여전히 숨이 찬 목소리로 말했고, 셜록은 마침내 존을 놓아주면서 자리에서 일어나 거칠어진 눈빛으로 존을 내려다보았다. 존은 식탁 모서리를 붙잡고 몸을 일으켜 발을 도로 바닥에 내려놓았다. 거슬리는 바지를 다시 추켜 입은 뒤 셜록을 가까이 끌어당겼다. "너였어," 그가 말하면서 셜록의 입술에 자신의 입술을 댔다.

혀 끝으로 셜록의 아랫입술을 장난치듯 핥자 셜록이 낑낑거리는 소리를 냈다. 존은 손을 아래로 뻗어 부드러운 바지 위로 셜록의 성기를 감쌌다.

"어떤 걸 원해?"

"그건 아까 확실히 말해뒀던 것 같은데," 입술에 닿은 셜록의 목소리가 울렸고 존은 부르르 떨었다.

"나도 아까 허락했어."

"알아." 셜록은 존의 손을 치우고 바지 앞쪽을 푼 다음 다시 손을 끌어 자신의 성기에다가 갖다 댔다. "네가 하는 걸 보고 싶어. 이렇게 만져주는 모습을 기억하고 싶어."

존이 실험해보듯 한번 훑었고 셜록은 입을 벌린 채 부르르 떨었다. "어떤 걸 좋아하는 지 잘 모르겠어."

"상관없어. 뭘해도 오래는 못 버텨."

셜록은 볼이 상기된 채 눈동자는 어두운 푸른색으로 가라앉아있다. 그는 경외심과 비슷한 눈빛으로 존을 쳐다봤다. 마치 이것 말고는 원하는 게 아무것도 없는 것처럼. 존은 다시 한번 그에게 키스를 했다. 느리게, 섬세하게, 입을 벌리고. 두 사람 모두 제대로 숨을 쉬지 못하고 있다.

"제발," 셜록이 입술에다가 대고 속삭였고 존은 미소를 지으면서 다시 성기를 훑었다. 엄지손가락으로 끝부분을 쓸면서 흘러나온 액체를 주변에 묻혔다. 너무나 많은 걸 갖고 싶다, 영원히 다 가질 수 없을 만큼. 시간을 들여 모든 것을 다 하나하나 외우고 싶다. 셜록을 여러 가지 방법으로 사정하게 만들고 싶다, 흐트러지는 아름답고 솔직한 모습을 보고 싶다. 이런 밤을 또 보내고 싶다, 이 관계가 어디로 향할 지, 어떻게 해야 함께 할 수 있을지 알아보고 싶지만 두 사람은 이미 기회를 놓쳤다. 지금만큼은 이게 존이 가질 수 있는 전부였다.

"어떻게 해야 하는지 말해줘," 존이 마침내 말했고 자신의 떨리는 목소리를 애써 무시했다.

셜록이 덜덜거리는 숨을 들이마셨다. "지금처럼, 대신-"

"더 빠르게."

"그래, 좋아." 셜록의 입이 벌어지면서 눈은 슥 감겼고 존은 그를 만지면서 바라보는 이 에로틱한 상황에 그대로 압도당할 것 같았다. 그는 속도를 높이면서 셜록의 얼굴을 지켜보았다. 턱에서 힘이 빠지는 모습, 눈을 도로 뜨는 모습, 존의 손을 바라보며 이 모든 걸 감상하는 모습.

"좋아," 셜록이 다시 한번 말했다. 존은 셜록의 얼굴에 수많은 감정과 감각이 스쳐 지나는 것을 계속 바라봤다. 이제 그는 거의 절정에 이른 것 같고 그렇게 되면 모든 게 끝날 것이다. 존은 최대한 오랫동안 이 순간에 빠져있고 싶었지만, 그럴 순 없었다. 두 사람 모두 그럴 순 없었다.

셜록이 몸을 묵직하게 맞대오면서 "존, 존, 존"이라고 헐떡였고, 이내 사정을 하는 셜록의 얼굴이 너무나 신비로워서 존은 그 모습을 전부 기억하기 위해 안간힘을 썼다.

셜록은 숨을 몰아 쉬면서 얼굴을 양손으로 감쌌다. 존은 갑자기 불안해져서 뒤로 물러섰다. 싱크 옆에 걸려있던 타월에 끈적거리는 손가락을 닦으면서 존은 억지로 사고를 멈추었다.

"셜록?"

셜록은 이상하게 텅 빈 표정으로 양손을 떨구었다. 심지어 얼굴은 핏기가 전부 가신 것처럼 새하얗게 질렸다.

"셜록, 너-"

셜록은 몸을 돌려서 급하게 복도를 지나 화장실로 달려들어갔다. 문이 닫힌 후 구역질하는 소리가 플렛에 울려 퍼졌고 아- 아, 이런. 존은 마음이 가라앉았다.

그는 화장실 문 앞으로 다가가 어찌 할 바를 모르고 멍청하게 서있는다. 노크를 하기 위해 손을 뻗었지만 다시 거두어들였다. 셜록이 토하는 모습은 전에도 본 적이 있었고 별의별 상처도 다 치료해준 적이 있지만- 이런 적은 없었다. 둘 다 술에 취해서 멍청해진 상태로 존의 결혼식 전날 밤 식탁 위에서 섹스를 한 적은 없었으니까. 이럴 수가, 오늘은 결혼 전날이다. 그리고 메리는- 세상에, 존은 방금 불륜을 저질렀는데 심지어 아직 결혼도 안 한 상태였다. 젠장, 이게 도대체 뭐 하는 짓인가.

변기 물이 내려가는 소리가 들리더니 수돗물 소리가 들렸다. 존은 몸을 돌려 다시 거실로 돌아왔다. 그는 의자에 앉아 머리를 손으로 감싼 채 동요하는 마음으로 기다렸다. 몇 분이 지나자 셜록은 좀 더 나아진 안색으로 돌아오더니 반대편 의자에 앉았다.

"갑자기 미안."

"아니야... 괜찮아?"

"응. 글쎄. 이렇게까지 술을 마셔본 적이 없어서." 지금까지 본 중에 이 정도로 창피해하는 셜록은 처음 봤다.

"설명해줄 필요 없어." 존은 억지 미소를 지어보려 하지만 그럴 수 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 이 문제에 대해 대화를 나누어야 한다. 그래야 하지만 무슨 말부터 해야 할지 모르겠다. 머리는 여전히 빙빙 돌고 단어들이 제대로 연결되지를 않는다.

"아까 그것에 대한 얘기가-"

"알아." 존은 심호흡을 하면서 양손으로 이마를 꾹 눌렀다.

"존," 셜록이 말했다. 부드러운 목소리다. 존은 고개를 들었다. "난 아무것도 기대하지 않아. 오늘 하룻밤만 일어난 일이고 둘 다 술을 워낙 많이 마셨으니까."

"아니, 핑계는 댈 수 없어." 존이 떨리는 숨을 들이마셨다. "난 이걸 원했어. 오랫동안 원했어. 후회하지는 않을 거야."

셜록은 존이 듣기에도 매우 씁쓸한 웃음을 토해냈다. "좀 있으면 생각이 바뀔걸."

존은 잠시 셜록을 바라봤다. 너무나 훤히 보이는 고통을 가슴 속에 묻어버리려고 노력하는 셜록의 모습을. 이제서야 찾아온 깨달음에 존은 고개를 젓고는 시선을 피하면서 이를 꽉 물었다. 셜록은 벌써 몇 달 동안 저렇게 견뎌왔다, 그렇지 않은가? 멀리서 존을 사랑하면서 앞길을 방해하지 않으려고, 그저 자신이 아는 방식대로 존을 위해주려고 했었다.

존은 떨리는 심호흡을 했다. "너한테 해야 할 말이 있어... 내가 이런 걸 진짜 못하는 건 너도 잘 알겠지만 말하게 해줘." 존은 그를 올려다보며 대답을 기다렸지만 셜록은 이제 조심스러운 표정으로 그를 지켜볼 뿐이었다. 존은 다시 한번 숨을 들이마시고 말을 시작했다. "난 꼭 이걸 하고 싶었어. 오랫동안 너를 원했어. 그리고...진작에 이랬으면..."

"하지 마," 셜록이 조용히 말했다. "제발 하지 마." 그는 눈을 감은 채 의자에 푹 기대 앉았고 다시 마음의 벽을 쌓아 올리는 모습이 눈에 보일 것만 같았다.

"아니야, 말해야만 해. 난... 너는 나에게 최고의 친구지만 그 이상이기도 해. 그건 알지, 그렇지?"

셜록은 끄덕였지만 고개를 들지는 않았다.

메리는 침대에서 존을 자주 놀리곤 했다. 그녀와 사랑을 나누고 있는 순간에도 머릿속으로 무슨 망상을 하는지 말해달라고 했고 존은 메리가 듣고 싶어하니까, 듣고서 흥분하니까, 그렇게 스스로를 정당화시키면서 망상을 털어놨었다. 하지만 어쩌면 그녀가 원했던 건 아닐지도 모르겠다. 존은 아직도 직면할 자신이 없는 문제를 메리는 이미 이해하고 있었을지도 몰랐다.

"존," 셜록이 조금 있다가 입을 열면서 마침내 고개를 들었다. "지키지도 못할 약속은 하지 말았으면 해. 이걸로도 충분해. 진심으로."

존은 침을 삼키면서 손바닥으로 눈을 꾹 눌렀다. "내가 하려는 말은...젠장, 나도 내가 무슨 말을 하는지 모르겠어."

셜록은 천천히 자제력을 담아 숨을 길게 내쉬었다. 그리고 존은 슬픈 표정을 지우려는 셜록의 모습을 지켜보았다. 모든 걸 알게 되고, 갖게 되고, 잃게 되고, 그래도 여전히 원하는 그 표정을. 셜록은 갈 길을 잃은 듯 했지만 존은...존은 아니었다. 존은 드디어 자신이 원하는 게 뭔지 정확히 알게 되었고, 지금까지 무엇을 원했던 건지도 알게 되었다. 그 대답이 바로 자신 앞에 서있었다. 그리고 메리는 그것을 이해할 것이다- 그렇게 믿고 싶다. 존에게는 비밀과 후회와 혼자서만 품고 있는 것들이 있었고 메리는 그걸 처음부터 알고 있었다. 메리에게 셜록에 대해 말해주면서 몇년 만에 처음으로 다른 사람 앞에서 눈물을 보인 날, 메리는 존을 안아주면서 '정말 많이 사랑했구나'라고 말해줬다. 존은 이미 오래 전에 심장을 셜록에게 바쳤고 메리는 그걸 알고 있었다. 존의 마음 속에는 그녀가 영원히 독차지하지 못할 부분이 있다는 걸 알면서도 메리는 여전히 존을 사랑해주었다.

존은 참지 못하고 미소를 지었다. "어차피 메리는 내일 아침에나 돌아가는 걸로 알고 있어. 내가 마음을 완전히 풀기 전까지는 절대 오지 말라고 그랬..." 존은 말꼬리를 흐리고는 침을 삼켰다. "소파에서 자도 되긴 하지만 오늘밤은... 오늘 밤밖에 없으니까 너와 함께 보내고 싶어. 내일 아침 해가 뜨면 집에 돌아가야 하겠지만 그전까지는...오늘 밤이 남아있잖아."

셜록은 심호흡을 하더니 드디어 올려보았다. "알았어."

"그래?"

"그래." 셜록은 일어나서 손을 내밀었다. "오늘 밤만, 그리고 나면 메리에게 돌아가는 거야."

"오늘 밤만." 존은 그 손을 잡고 몸을 일으켜 세웠다. 이상한 기쁨이 느껴져서 그는 자꾸 터져 나오려는 바보 같은 웃음을 참기 위해 입술을 깨물었다. "아직은 너무 일러서 돌아가기도 민망해. 하룻밤이 통째로 남았어."

셜록의 입꼬리가 아주 살짝 말려 올라갔다. "내가 바라던 것 이상이군."

존은 한발자국 다가서면서 셜록을 끌어안고는 어깨에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 셜록에게서는 치약과 비누 냄새가 났고 존은 지금 이 자리에서 느껴지는 어떤 정당성에 놀라워했다. 셜록이 그의 이마에 키스를 해주고는 약간 마음을 놓았는지 몸에서 힘을 빼는 것이 느껴졌다.

존은 뒤로 물러서서 셜록을 올려다보았다. "침대로 가자, 셜록 홈즈."

셜록은 여전히 방어적인, 불안한 표정을 짓고 있다. 존이 까치발을 하면서 키스를 해주자 셜록은 눈을 감았다.

"난 전부를 원해," 존이 조용히 말했다. "그리고 지금만큼은 다른 사람을 생각할 수 없게 해줘."

셜록은 미소를 짓더니 거의 웃을 뻔했다. "그렇게까지 할 수 있을지는 모르겠지만...노력해보지."

"넌 이미 해냈어. 이건 그냥 확인도장 찍는 것일 뿐이야." 존은 셜록의 손을 끌어당겼다. 셜록은 망설이듯 한발자국 딛었다. 지금까지 본 적 없는 솔직한, 희망에 찬 표정이다.

존은 손을 더 꽉 쥐며 복도를 따라 걸었고 결코 뒤돌아보지 않았다.

~ fin ~


End file.
